Vanessa Bell Calloway
Vanessa Bell Calloway played Lucinda Gamble in season twelve of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Medicine Men'' (????) *''Coming 2 America'' (2020) *''Harriet'' (2019) *''The Counter: 1960 (short)'' (2018) *''Throwback Holiday'' (2018) *''Her Only Choice'' (2018) *''Thriller'' (2018) *''Unbroken: Path to Redemption'' (2018) *''Dragged Across Concrete'' (2018) *''Love, Once and Always'' (2018) *''Girl Minus (short)'' (2017) *''Message from a Mistress'' (2017) *''The Preacher's Son'' (2017) *''Hustle vs. Heartache'' (2016) *''LAPD African Cops'' (2016) *''The Bounce Back'' (2016) *''Post Life (short)'' (2016) *''Love Under New Management: The Miki Howard Story'' (2016) *''Lark (short)'' (2016) *''Southside with You'' (2016) *''The Bricks: White Betty'' (2015) *''About Scout'' (2015) *''To Hell and Back'' (2015) *''The Divorce'' (2014) *''Holla II'' (2013) *''Between Sisters'' (2013) *''The Obama Effect'' (2012) *''A Beautiful Soul'' (2012) *''The Last Fall'' (2012) *''The Undershepherd'' (2012) *''Applause for Miss E'' (2009) *''Diva$'' (2009) *''Aussie and Ted's Great Adventure'' (2009) *''Truly Blessed'' (2009) *''Lakeview Terrace'' (2008) *''Stompin''' (2007) *''Pryor Offenses'' (2004) *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) *''Love Don't Cost a Thing'' (2003) *''Biker Boyz'' (2003) *''Bad Boy'' (2002) *''The Red Sneakers'' (2002) *''All About You'' (2001) *''The Brothers'' (2001) *''Love Song'' (2000) *''A Private Affair'' (2000) *''When It Clicks (short)'' (1998) *''The Temptations'' (1998) *''Archibald the Rainbow Painter'' (1998) *''The Cherokee Kid'' (1996) *''Daylight'' (1996) *''America's Dream'' (1996) *''Crimson Tide'' (1995) *''The Inkwell'' (1994) *''What's Love Got to Do with It'' (1993) *''Why Colors? (short)'' (1992) *''Bébé's Kids'' (1992) *''Stompin' at the Savoy'' (1992) *''Memphis'' (1992) *''Polly: Comin' Home!'' (1990) *''Piece of Cake'' (1990) *''Death Spa'' (1989) *''A Little Bit Strange'' (1989) *''Coming to America'' (1988) *''The Return of Desperado'' (1988) *''The Loner'' (1988) *''Number One with a Bullet'' (1987) Television *''Shameless'' (2011-2019) *''The Conners'' (2019) *''Unbelievable (mini-series)'' (2019) *''Saints & Sinners'' (2016-2019) *''A Black Lady Sketch Show'' (2019) *''Black Monday'' (2019) *''Rel'' (2019) *''Love Is_'' (2018) *''Survivor's Remorse'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) *''The Bricks'' (2015) *''In the Cut'' (2015) *''Hand of God'' (2015) *''Real Husbands of Hollywood'' (2015) *''Murder in the First'' (2015) *''Emergency Contact (short)'' (2015) *''Almost Home'' (2014) *''Reckless'' (2014) *''NCIS'' (2014) *''Castle'' (2013) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2012-2013) *''Go On'' (2012) *''Ringer'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''Hawthorne'' (2010-2011) *''Let's Stay Together'' (2011) *''Detroit 1-8-7'' (2011) *''Outlaw'' (2010) *''Dexter'' (2010) *''Cold Case'' (2009) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2009) *''All of Us'' (2006) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2005) *''Strong Medicine'' (2004) *''CSI: Miami'' (2004) *''The District'' (2003-2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003-2004) *''The Parkers'' (2002) *''One on One'' (2002) *''The Division'' (2001) *''Boston Public'' (2001) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2001) *''Malcolm & Eddie'' (1999) *''Moesha'' (1998) *''The Gregory Hines Show'' (1998) *''Prey'' (1998) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1997) *''Sparks'' (1997) *''Orleans'' (1997) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1995) *''Under One Roof'' (1995) *''The Sinbad Show'' (1993) *''Rhythm & Blues'' (1992-1993) *''Where I Live'' (1993) *''Dream On'' (1992) *''Doctor Doctor'' (1991) *''The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage'' (1991) *''A Different World'' (1990-1991) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1991) *''L.A. Law'' (1991) *''China Beach'' (1990) *''Equal Justice'' (1990) *''Dragnet'' (1990) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1989) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1989) *''Webster'' (1989) *''1st & Ten: The Championship'' (1989) *''227'' (1987) *''Falcon Crest'' (1986) *''Simon & Simon'' (1986) *''The Colbys'' (1986) *''All My Children'' (1985) *''Days of Our Lives'' (1985) External Links * * Category:Actors